The Pheonix Trinity Part I:The Sith Lords
by The Fool Boy
Summary: In year five, Harry befriends and boy who fancies Hermione. She on one hand has her heart already set on another boy. A death eater escapes from Azkaban and Cloaked creatures patrol the skies with dragons at their side.
1. The Farsight

a/n:This is my first Harry Potter story. When I saw Azkaban last night it inspired me to write this story. So here you go. Don't flame my stories as you won't live much longer after the comment. (It's a damn joke people) Oh yeah, compliments are appreciated. (obviously) Oh yeah, if you didn't bother, which I hope you didn't-not-bother, reading the summary, this story is kind of an adaptation to the Order of the Phoenix. It's Harry, Hermione and Ron in their fifth year, but it ain't the Order of the Phoenix. It's completely different. You'll catch on, please review.  
  
Harry Potter and the Legendary Dragon Riders  
  
Chapter # 1:The Farsight  
  
"Stop it Ronald!" Hermione screamed as she entered the trio's compartment on the Hogwarts express. "You put that down this instant!" Ron lowered his wand from Crookshanks and slipped it into his robes. On his hand was a line of blood that rolled down his fingers.  
  
"H-he bit me!" Ron argued. "That furball bit me!"  
  
"Well I'd bite you too if you were aiming a wand at me." Hermione said, lowering her voice. She picked up Crookshanks and held him away from Ron.  
  
"He started it." Ron snapped. He folded his arms and stared out the window at the land below them. It was still light out and Hogwarts was still a ways away. "So who's our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher this year?"  
  
"Professor Umbridge." Hermione said as soon as Ron asked his question. "From what I've read, she is supposed to a fabulous teacher. I just hope she lives up to my expectations."   
  
As for Harry, he stared out on to the grassy hills that were a short distance from the bridge they were traveling on at that very moment. He then turned his head so he could look down into the water. Something caught his eye as it seemed to swim along the side of the train. It wasn't a fish, but something maybe a little bit larger. Even though the water the object swam in led to the lake beyond the castle, there wasn't a very large chance that the object would come toward the castle. For all he knew, it could be the giant squid that lives in the castle lake!   
  
He thought of falling asleep but Ron shook him to his senses. "Are we there already?" he asked lazily.   
  
"Hogwarts? No way! The snack cart is here, want anything?" he asked.  
  
"You woke me for this?" Harry sighed. "Well, I guess. Two cauldron cakes, please." Harry told the witch with the snacks. She handed them over as he did two sickles. He ate one of them and wrapped the last one for later. "So, what'd you two do over the summer?"   
  
"Not much, homework, Percy's still working for the Ministry. He actually likes working for those bloody slave drivers!" Ron complained. "If I had a sickle for every compliment he gave the Minister, I'd be living in a mansion right now with leopards guarding the entrance! I'm sick and tired of his stupid job!"  
  
"Calm down, Ron!" Hermione said, "We know you're upset about it, you've been ever since you got the news. But do we really need to hear out your fury?"   
  
"Well it would be nice if you did!" Ron shouted. Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
"I wrote to you but I didn't get any messages back." she said. Harry looked puzzled, surely he would have recieved some of her letters.   
  
"You said you never got any back?" Harry asked, Hermione nodded. Harry thought for several moments before answering. A streak of lightning crashed outside the train and they jumped.  
  
"If I'd have known better, I would've said it was intercepted. But who'd intercept my mail?" Harry said suspiciously.  
  
"Well, how 'bout that stupid, little midget that beat the crap out of you in our second year?" Ron suggested.  
  
"You mean, Dobby." Harry corrected. "Nah, I think he learned his lesson long ago. And besides, he works in the castle, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Well, anyway," Hermione began, "I was going to tell you aboutour newest teacher and our new password which is "Hinkypunk". Oh yes, I almost forgot." Hermione reached into one of her robe pockets and grabbed an object. She handed it to Harry. It was wrapped in a long roll of parchment that took a while to unwrap. "Your birthday present." Harry smiled and his wonderful friend and held the object in hand. It was a glass sphere. Not a remembral, yet something very similar.  
  
"It's called a farsight." Hermione said proudly. Harry gazed at the beautiful sphere to see what it would hold. "It's very useful for danger actually-" She would've gone on with her desription of the gift she had given Harry, but Ron had interupted her.  
  
"Forget danger! Now we can get back at Malfoy after all those years of hatred!" Ron said, excited. Harry had thought of that as well, the useage of revenge would be much too sweet, but what were the risks of it falling into another's hands?   
  
Hermione glared at Ron and continued. "As I was saying, it's very useful for danger. Whoever holds it can see what life has in store for them. It could come up in a written message or actual footage. Go ahead Harry, try it!" Harry held it carefully but firmly and stared into it.  
  
"Nothing's happening." he told her.  
  
"Silly me," Hermione said. "Close your eyes and then try it." Harry did as he was told and opened them, wide.  
  
"It works!" he exclaimed. "Thanks Hermione!" Hermione just smiled her happy smile.   
  
"Can I have a go?" Ron asked, his tone of voice was still excited. After he asked, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his gift to Harry. It was wrapped in the same kind of parchment, but not so "secure". Inside was another sphereic tool.   
  
"Sorry I didn't remember right away." said Ron. "It's a levetational orb that can hold up the heaviest of objects! If you balance them carefully." Harry let Ron study the Farsight while he channelled the levetational orb. It was orange with a yellow center. He let it go and it stayed in the air. He pressed his hand down on it, but no go. It didn't budge an inch.  
  
"Thanks you two." he smiled.   
  
The train halted at the station and everyone was emerging from their compartments. Harry could see many of his friends. Seamus Finnigan, Justin Finchfletchy, Dean Thomas and some of his enemies as well. Draco Malfoy was three compartments ahead of them. Unfortunately, Harry was happy to see him, considering he had the farsight in his possesion. He would have to wait for that egocentric blonde to pay the price.  
  
a/c:Good chapter, no? I shall return the favor for all who review this tale. Oh yeah, I have some new characters that shall be introduced in this story. One that will fall for Hermione, and another that may be another one of Harry's enemies! 


	2. Miles Almay

a/n:Thank you PoisonDraco for reviewing my story. And for noticing it, nonetheless. The trio got a chance to reunite, but the fun shall be fun while it lasts. There will be yet to come a perhaps more greater enemy than Voldemort could ever imagine. A rival, Malfoy couldn't live up to. A young boy with an illegal dragon, a sharp mind and with a knack for vengeance. Here's chapter two. And about the vision Harry had, though he may have seemed excited about it, but it wasn't anything to be proud of at all. I shall reveal the event in chapter four or five. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter # 2:Miles Almay  
  
The students of Hogwarts all entered the Great Hall just in time for the sorting to begin. The tables were full of the most delicious meals Hogwarts could provide. Porkchops, steaks, mashed potatoes, corn on the cob, three different types of salads, fruit, casserole etc....  
  
Several new first years awaited near Professor McGonagall who grabbed a stool and the old, but incredibly intelligent sorting hat. She grabbed a role of parchment and called the first name at the top of the list. "Marissa Aarush!" she called. A young girl sat down on the stool and closed her eyes.   
  
The sorting hat remained silent for several moments and then shouted, "Hufflepuff!" There was a roar of graceful clapping from Hufflepuff's table. They all gave her a pat on the back when she took a seat next to a sixth year.   
  
"Victoria Belis!" McGonagall called. A girl with long black hair sat down on the stool and the sorting hat was placed over her head. It immediately called out "Gryffindor". After several other children were placed in their correct houses, Harry spotted someone who he hadn't seen before. At the far end of the Gryffindor table. He seemed to be Harry's age, but was he part of their house? Possibly. Harry hadn't been with him in any classes, or hadn't he? He turned to his plate to start eating when Ron nudged him in the arm.  
  
"Who's he?" he asked, pointing his fork at the boy. He had brown hair that reached his ears, slightly curly. He sat staring into his empty plate.  
  
"Dunno. He can't be new, so I'd think we would've seen him somewhere." Harry replied, looking back at him. Next to his knife sat his wand, two feet long with a gold inscription along its side. Neither of the boys could make out what it said. Harry glanced at Hermione who sat at the other end of the table chatting with some of her "girlfriends". "Best not worry about it."   
  
Ron turned around and stuffed food into his face, chewing very slowly. Harry chased a grape around his plate with his fork. The vision in his head gave him a shiver down his spine. Something like that could upset anyone.   
  
Harry grabbed the farsight and looked at it again. He passed it around in his hands for a few seconds and closed his eyes, the vision this time showed he and Malfoy facing off in a Quidditch match. But that wasn't all, Malfoy will serve three whole days in the hospital wing afterward. Harry chuckled and placed it back in his pocket.   
  
Glancing back at the boy, who seemed to be practicing his magic while taking bites of steak every once in a while. He had something scribbled on his hand, in ink. As he shut the book, it was covered up by his robes. He left his spot with his book and his wand and went to the door that led to the Grand Staircase. He walked right passed them, not even recognizing Harry. He walked passed Hermione who stared then turned around shortly and started talking with her other friends again. Walking toward the Slytherin table, unluckily was tripped by their seeker. Malfoy. He dropped his books and wand which rolled just out of arm's reach. He got back up with a bloody lip, humiliation in his eyes.  
  
"Watch your step, Almay!" Malfoy laughed. "Almay" grabbed his book and wand and proceeded. Not even picking the fight. He walked out of the Great Hall with laughter in his ears from the Slytherin table. Harry and Ron frowned at Malfoy's prank. Hermione felt his pain as well.  
  
"Damn that egocentric pest!" Ron said, taking a swig of marmalade. "He's worse than Flint in the quidditch matches!"  
  
"Don't worry, Ron. Getting back at 'em will be easy! All we need is a spell that won't be enough to get him killed, but enough so he won't be able to insult someone. Or attack anyone at least." Harry said, confidently.  
  
"Let's pretrify him!" Ron demanded. Harry sighed and grabbed an apple. "If we can't pretrify him, what can we do? He's the most annoying person I could think of, except Hermione, but we really need shut him up!" Harry resisted taking a bite from his apple and smiled.  
  
"Shutting him up wouldn't be too hard."  
  
In the darkest reaches of the Forbidden Forest...  
  
"Yes, he is indeed inside the castle. But you also know who's in there." the Dark Lord said.  
  
"Yes I know sir." a trembling voice came. "Albus Dumbledore?" the trembling voice asked. Voldemort nodded, he was in a dark cloak that covered up his whole body. Peter Pettigrew walked along side him, nervous as usual when he was around his master.  
  
"Cutting him out of the predicament should make things much easier." Voldemort said, reaching into a pocket on the cloak. The cloak was also hooded which made his face invisible. "You know what to do...." Peter used his animagus ability to transform into the rat he once lived. He crawled along the forest floor quickly as possible, making his way through the thick foliage and on to the castle grounds. Voldemort vanished into the night, letting his most loyal minion to do his dirty work.  
  
"Scabbers", or Peter if you prefer, made his way across the bridge that led to the courtyard. He passed large clock that ticked in front of the door to the entrance hall. The door opened and Hagrid came out muttering something. Pettigrew managed to slip in before the door shut and around him were several students that were making their way to their common rooms.  
  
He spotted Harry, Ron and Hermione walking side-by-side into the hall of the Grand Staircase. Keeping himself out of their acknowledge, he trailed behind them, just enough so he could slip through the doors. He was lucky enough to find that Crookshanks was not with Hermione at this very moment, and he wouldn't be lucky at all when he was in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Scabbers" followed them up the stairs using his rat-like-stealth abilities to sneak around. When the trio reached the Fat Lady's painting, Hermione spoke the words, "Hinkypunk". The painting immediately opened and they walked inside. Scabbers following closely. Staying close to the shadows, the evil rat jumped on to a bookcase and waited for the right time to strike. He could see "Almay" sitting on the couch reading his spellbook.  
  
"Are you alright?" Hermione asked him, worried.  
  
"Yeah," he said quietly. That was all that came out of his mouth. He figured he'd let them do the talking.  
  
"Malfoy, do you know him?" she asked, pleased to hear him speak. His voice was comforting, yet strong. His eyes were a warm amber, his hair looked similar to Malfoy's in his third year.  
  
"The snobby, rich kid? Not really." Hermione smiled and gave a small laugh.  
  
"What year are you in? Sixth? Seventh?" asked Ron.  
  
"The fifth." he replied. Ron's eyes widened.   
  
"I haven't seen you 'round here before. What's your name?" Harry wondered.  
  
"Miles. Miles Almay."  
  
a/c:So, chapter two good enough for ya? Miles may seem like a quiet lad in the beginning. But he actually becomes one of their closest friends. Now that Pete's entered their common room, what will happen next?! I KNOW AND YOU DON'T! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry, I'm kind of hyper. Keep reading and please review! 


	3. Norbert of Dragons

a/n:C'mon people, I need some freakin' reviews. Notice that I revised the summary, and all of that stuff will indeed happen. Here's that long awaited (Heh, that's a laugh) chapter 3. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Chapter # 3:Norbert of Dragons  
  
Harry awoke with excitement for the day ahead. He changed into his robes, gathered his school materials and books and headed downstairs for breakfast. He grabbed a plate and started serving himself bacon, french toast and a cup of water. Hermione came down shortly after and sat next to him. "Can you believe it?" she asked him excitedly.  
  
"Believe what?" Harry question, taking a bite of his french toast.  
  
"The O.W.L tests of course! This year we're finally taking the exams!" she cheered, "Isn't that fantastic!" Harry didn't seem excited at all.  
  
"I guess so." he said simply. Miles sat diagonally from him, looking over a piece of paper. The windows that were located near the ceiling flew open and owls came bursting in, shooting in all different directions. A large gray owl landed on Harry's shoulder with his subscription to "The Daily Prophet". He took off the rubber band that held it rolled up, on the front page he saw a crazed looking man holding up his prisoner code. He was fairly young, his hair shagged in his eyes and he had a scar across his left eye, vertically. Harry read the news and had a very bad feeling.  
  
''Yesterday, The Daily Prophet received news about the escaped "Dan Atria". A death eater that followed in Voldemort's footsteps for three years. Captured at seventeen, he escaped just yesterday after his twentieth birthday. He is armed with a wand and is considered extremely dangerous. We have been notified he was last seen in Diagon Alley, purchasing several potions and ingredients.   
  
He was sent to Azkaban three years ago for murdering three wizards and four witches. After the escape of Sirius Black, we fear that Azkaban is growing unsecure every minute. The Ministry of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, has stated that 'He will be captured.'"  
  
The picture could scare anyone who's never seen a prisoner of Azkaban. Harry's had encounters with Sirius Black, considering he's Harry's godfather. But Peter Pettigrew is the one who really should belong in Azkaban, he's the one who deserves to be punished. They understand why his animagus form had been a rat, because of his thievish ways and his lies. Still, hope was the only thing Harry could do to make sure Sirius was proven innocent. He rolled the newspaper up and put the rubber band around it.  
  
After everyone was down eating, they were all off to their first classes. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw were assigned to one of their favorites-Care for Magical Creatures. With Hagrid. They walked outside to see their gigantic friend, sitting on the stairs of his hut.  
  
"G'morning!" he said, happily. This year we'll b'studyin' dragons. Follow me." Hagrid said, walking toward the forest. Just around a few hedges was the smell of smoke. Scales lay on the ground, from a supposed reptile. A loud sniff was heard ahead and standing in front of them was a still growing dragon. Hermione's mouth fell open and Ron smiled.  
  
"Bloody hell, Hagrid! Is that....Norbert?" Ron said, breathless.  
  
"Sure is! Dumbledore says I could keep 'em for class!" he said cheerfully. "Now, Norbie 'ere is a Norwegian Ridgeback. Norwegian Ridgebacks are the smallest of dragons. But cleaning up after 'em is the bigges' problem, eh?" Norbert came just inches above Hagrid. He was coated with green scales, his wings were massive but beautiful. He would probably be as easy to ride as Buckbeak. His eyes were a cold yellow, he had fangs that as long and sharp as a butcher's knife. He was laying down, feeding on a fish of some sort. "Up Norbie!" Norbert immediately rose, staring at the teens with his yellow eyes. He opened his mouth and gave a loud scream. Several students stepped back. Miles and Harry were the only ones remaining from Norbert's cry. "Who wants a go, then?" Miles wiped bits of siliva from his face and set his books down. He stepped forward and sighed.  
  
"Sure." he said quietly. Norbert lowered himself back down for Miles to climb on, he hopped on and sat for awhile. Until he took off toward the others. This was going to be one hell of a ride.  
  
a/c:Sorry for the short chapter, just had to get one in somewhere. Please review! 


	4. The Great Gig in the Sky

a/n:Thanks for the reviews, Lilykins. And this story will be about all four of them. (Harry, Ron, Hermione, Miles) I'm trying to best to give each and every one of them a major part in the story. Here's chapter four, read, review and enjoy!  
  
Chapter # 4:The Great Gig in the Sky  
  
Miles gripped Norbert's neck ashe took off into the air. At once he did a barrel roll to show off to the children below. Lying on his back, Norbert glided just feet above the water, Miles held on to Norbert's neck like a leech on a blood filled body. But they couldn't stay dry for long. Norbert shot up into the sky and then dived back down like a bomb. He shot into the water like a bullet and then came back up again, soaking his rider. "C'mon, Norbert," Miles said. "Let's go back." Norbert swung around like a boomerang and headed back towards the grounds. He went higher and higher above the water as well. Falling off would and hitting the water from this height would surely give a good delivery of pain. As he flew toward the trees, everyone stared at him riding Norbert. He thought of a move to show off, he decided to do another barrel roll then a backflip to land. Miles grabbed Norbert's wing joints and threw him to the left, he rolled over onto his back, they were still over the water and Miles felt as if he were to fall off. Finally they reached the trees where Norbert did not only a backflip, but with the combination of a barrel roll. Everyone started to cheer and hollar at the team the boy and the dragon made.  
  
Norbert made a clean landing and knelt down to let Miles off. "Went for a swim, did ye?" Hagrid chucked. "Ah, don't worry, he loves doin' 'at. You're pretty good, Mile'. Should look into trainin' 'em in Romania." Miles grabbed his books and stood silently, letting the water drip from his face and on to the thirsty ground below. Miles aimed his wand at his body and muttered some words. The wand lit up and he was completely dry. "Now, the firs' rule when flying dragons is steering. They ain't like Buckbeak or other hippogriffs. You 'ave to let 'em know who's boss!"   
  
"Hagrid, dragons are carnivorous!" Hermione exclaimed, "Are you sure they'll listen to you rather than eat you?" Her tone of voice was in the worried state.  
  
"Oh Hermione," Hagrid said, "If you treat them right, then they'll be harmless to you as a puppy in a picnic basket." he laughed. Hermione gave a sigh of relief and stared at the full grown Norbert, then she turned to Miles who stood there, dreamy eyed. Miles who was from North America seemed to be quite fond of the wizarding world after what he had learned. "Now, dragons love meat. As Hermione said befer', they're carniviorous. If you wan' 'em to show yeh trus', then you gotta coax 'em with food!" Hagrid reached in his vest pocket and brought a large slab of meat. He threw it to Norbert who devoured it immediately. He licked his lips and put his head on the grass. "Who can tell me what the largest type of dragon can be found?" Miles raised his hand immediately. "Miles!"  
  
Miles sighed and raised his voice more than his regular quiet one. "The Hungarian Horntail." he said.  
  
"Yes!" Hagrid bellowed. "Ten points ter Gryffindor! What do dragons fear?" was his next question. "Hermione!"   
  
"Dragons fear only the ones that have trained them." she said proudly. Hagrid smiled.  
  
"Good job, Hermione!" Hagrid bellowed.   
  
Class ended shortly after Miles' ride, which left them with their next class with professor Flitwick. And I'm sure all of you know what he teaches, that is, if you're a loyal Harry Potter fan. As everyone took their seat in the large Charms room, the short Professor Flitwick raised his wand, standing on several books that were resting on his chair. "Today we will be learning the 'Volume Charm'. This charm has the ability to raise or lower the pitch of specific noises. Now repeat after me, 'Volusi Extendum'."   
  
"Volusi Extendum." the class repeated.  
  
"Volusi Extendum is the spell that can create a higher pitch that the noise originally forms. Now for the second half of the spell, 'Volusi Detractum'." Flitwick said. He raised his hands and everyone repeated exactly what he had told them. "Who would like to try the charm first?" Very few people raised their hands. Hermione did of course, Miles as well. Harry did but Ron had declined the proposition.  
  
"Ah yes, Ron!" Professor Flitwick said, pointing to Ron with his own wand. Ron sighed and rose his wand arm length's away from him. "Volusi Extendum!" he shouted. Unfortunate for Professor Flitwick, Ron was aiming at him, causing his voice to create a squeaking noise which was hardly understandable. Everyone started laughing at Professor Flitwick's annoyingly high-pitched voice. Hermione aimed her's at Professor Flitwick and returned his voice to normal.   
  
"Sorry Professor Flitwick!" Ron said immediately.  
  
"That's quite alright," Flitwick said, messaging his tonsils. "Why don't we just give everyone something to practice on instead?" he said nervously. Ron nodded just as nervously as Flitwick spoke. The Professor grabbed a heavy box and slammed it on his desk, inside were several different creatures that made high or low noises. He walked along side the tables passing one out to each student in the room. Harry got a frog which gave long, deep croaks. Ron got a rat, similar to "Scabbers". Hermione got an old harmonica which was most likely donate to Professor Flitwick from the Muggle Studies class. And at the end of the table was Miles, who got a toad. Professor Flitwick walked up the small staircase to the row behind them and started passing out their experiments. Hermione had already done her project very well. It had become more of a "bass harmonica". Harry's frog sounded like a canari, and Ron's rat was too busy hissing at him. He fell down in his chair and hit it with a flipendo spell.  
  
"Volusi Extendum." Miles murmered. The toad gave a loud, but low cry and hopped off the table.   
  
Apart from Miles, just showing up at Hogwarts, Hermione noticed something odd. She hadn't seen Neville at the Ceremony or in any of the classes. Turning toward Miles, she stalled. She blinked and turned back to her bass harmonica. "Neville's at Beauxbatons in France." he said, catching the toad just as it hopped off the desk. "We signed for a student exchange and now I'm here and he's in France." he explained.  
  
"You're French?" Hermione said excitedly.   
  
"No, but that's where I live. In France." he smiled.  
  
"That explains everything! So what's your heritage?" Hermione said.  
  
''Irish, French, Canadian and Italian." he said quickly. He then muttered the words again and the toad's vocal sound became an earshattering note. Everyone in the room covered their ears while Miles tried to reverse the toad's note. Luckily he was able to turn its croak back to normal. Flitwick turned to him with a frown on his face and Miles only smiled. "Sorry, Professor." Flitwick sighed and continued passing out the experiments.  
  
"Keep it up and we'll loose the points we just earned." Harry muttered to Ron.  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault. The only one in my family good with charms is Percy, who's good with all magic..." Ron said, holding the rat up by its tail. "I mean, he's always doing something my parents are proud of. It's almost like he never shares them. It's driving me mad!"  
  
"Well is it his job your parents are so proud of?" Harry suggested, setting his frog on top of his spellbooks for the next classes. "You can always tell him change the subject you know, just like I do when Dudley talks about food, or beating up children."  
  
"Yeah, it's his job. But whenever I try and talk about something else he always goes back to the same stupid conversation. "Ministry this, Ministry that" it's getting very annoying!"  
  
"Yeah I'll bet it is, why don't you give him a taste of his own medicine? Talk about something that would seem like there's no end to. Like pudding or something." Harry chuckled. Ron fell silent. "Or talk about something he just hates!" His fro hopped off the table and onto Flitwick's desk. Harry leapt for the slimy amphibian and wrapped his hands around it, it gave four quick croaks and Harry raised an eyebrow. It almost sounded like it was trying to tell him something. Harry gave a short laugh and set the frog back on the table.  
  
"Now that everyone has something to experiment on, I will give you to the end of the class period to study this charm. You have fifteen minutes." Flitwick said, taking his seat. He opened one of the spell books for charms. His tiny eyes moved down the pages very quickly.  
  
"Well, I''ve had enough experience with this charm for a day." Ron said, kicking his feet up onto the table. He leaned back on the back legs of his chair, his hands behind his red hair. Harry shook his head at Ron's comment and sat with his head down on his side of the table. He faced the window. But he quickly put his head back up as he saw something flying overhead a great distance away from the castle. It was above the lake, it was a dark black and it was carrying something on its back. Harry nudged Ron in the ribs and pointed toward the window. Ron dropped the chair down on all four of its legs and it made a pounding noise. His mouth dropped open and he walked around Harry to see the object. It was flying straight toward them, but when it was just meters away it bomb dived downward. "That was a dragon!" Ron hissed.   
  
It started to rain and they could see the dragon again, someone was on its back, cloaked in a dark robe. A sword on the person's back. Its face was hidden behind the darkness the robe made, the dragon was looking at the ground as if it were looking for someone. "Who do you suppose that is?" Harry asked, pressing a hand to the window. It was chilled from the cold rain which was now pelting the roof and glass of the castle.  
  
"Probably someone from the Ministry. You know how they said somin' about an escaped convict? I think they got the dragons going again." Ron explained.  
  
"Again?" Harry said, confused. "What do you mean by 'again'?"  
  
"The last time they had to use the dragons, soemone had escaped the Dementors before they even got him to Azkaban. The Ministry reckons he's still out there. Finding some way to get revenge on all of us. But don't worry, the dragons have never failed on a scavenger hunt!" Ron said, laughing. He went back to sit down, they had a minute and a half left before they were excused from class. Lucky for Gryffindor, the students of Slytherin weren't their classmates today. As I've told you before, they were classmates with Hufflepuff for the day. But the next class they had was Potions with the most strict of teachers. Professor Serverus Snape. He was always looking for a reason to deduct points from any of the competing houses, but his main target was Gryffindor.  
  
At dinner, Seamus had finally made a successful transformation with the water he had been trying to transform into rum since the first year. Everyone had congratulated him even Miles who hardly knew him. Hermione had been sitting with Miles, who had gotten to know her pretty well since their second period. "You've never had a flying lesson?" Hermione asked Miles, sitting directly across from him.  
  
"Nope." Miles said, scribbling a note on a piece of paper next to his many books. One read "Standard Book of Spells Year Seven". Hermione's eyes widened as he grabbed it and started reading, he was halfway through.   
  
"You've read the other six, have you?" Hermione said, leaning toward him.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Good read, you haven't have you?" he said, flipping the page. The chapter read "Glacius, A Chilling Spell". The book was about ten times thicker than the first standard book of spells book which was loaded with about 2000 pages or more.  
  
"I haven't sadly, I'm still in my fifth year you know."  
  
"Doesn't take a genius to figure that out." Miles joked, slamming the book shut. Hermione grabbed it from him and opened it up to his current chapter, she gave him a "Puh-lease!" look and shoved it back at him.  
  
"That's third-year wizardry. I learned that spell two years ago in the Standard Book of Spells, Year Three." she said proudly.  
  
"Congratulations." he said quietly as he opened the book to its table of contents.  
  
"You really should take flying lessons you know. Or try out for the Quidditch team." Hermione suggested. She stood up and left the table, leaving the friendless Miles behind.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the ranch, oh an when I saw "Meanwhile back at the ranch, it really means 'meanwhile Harry and Ron were...' and so forth. It doesn't really mean at some ranch on a farm, just to let you know. Meanwhile, back at the ranch, Harry and Ron were continuing their plan to get back at Draco for the hell they went through those four previous years. They would be putting the plan into action as soon as they could, to embarass the crap out of him in front of everyone.  
  
"I don't understand," Ron said, taking a bite of his roast beef. "Shoudln't we have thought of something right about now? Draco could be thinking of some way to get us right now! He could always be one step ahead of us! I.....I think I'm cracking up!"   
  
"No, you're just paranoid." Harry said, reaching out to grab Hermione by the shoulder. He turned her around, "Hey where were you?" he asked his female friend.  
  
"I was sitting with Miles." she said, sitting down next to them.  
  
"Miles? Almay? No offense but that kid's kind of a weirdo." Ron said, "I mean, he seems like a wuss." Ron said, taking another bite of his roast beef.  
  
"Well he's a lot more interesting than you. And he's sure a lot braver than you are." Hermione frowned, "He reads the Standard Book of Spells, Year Seven. He finished the other six, he's an excellent flyer, even though he's never had a lesson in his life, he's smart, funny, nice and I think he's just looking for a friend." And with that, Hermione stalked off toward the Grand Staircase.  
  
"What's her predicament?" Ron said, swallowing the meat. Harry shrugged his shoulders and then took a swig of his marmalade. His eyes widened and he dropped his glass on the table.   
  
"Ron?" he said, quietly.  
  
"Yeah?" Ron said, in a "You talkin' to me?" sort of voice.  
  
"I've got the plan all up here." he said, tapping the side of his head.  
  
Miles finished his supper and gathered his books which he would carry up the Grand Staircase. He walked passed the Slytherin Table where Malfoy gave him a dirty look. He ignored the pale boy and headed for the stairs. He made it to the fourth floor when the staircases started to change. He looked up to see Hermione just entering Gryffindor Tower. Gryffindor Tower was on the seventh floor and was the highest point in the Hogwarts castle. Or I should say the highest tower.   
  
When the staircase was returned to normal he petrified it so it wouldn't move at all. He reached Gryffindor Tower several minutes later, returning the staircase to normal. He walked through the corridor and muttered the word "Hinkypunk" to the Fat Lady. She happily let him in where He found Hermione, laying bare-foot on the couch reading a spellbook with her wand at hand. She was dressed in her everyday white shirt and black dress, her tie, undone and hanging from her shoulders. She turned to look at him as the portrait closed up.  
  
"Hello."   
  
And chapter 4 is complete! Yes, it does seem like there will be some bond between Miles and Hermione but I can't make any promises. RR and Keep reading! 


	5. Prefection

a/n:Thanks again, to Lilykins for the review. Don't worry about the plan, it'll take place in or around chapter 17. It's a five-phase-vengeance-scheme that won't fail. Now the vision with the Farsight will have to wait until later in the story. Chapter five will be a pretty short one, but here it is any way.  
  
Chapter # 5:Prefection  
  
The brown rat scurried over to the window sill, noticing that it was slightly open, he squeezed under the gap and vanished into the dark night. Rain poured heavily down upon him as he ran down the castle and over the wide grounds. He swept forth Hagird's hut just as the door swugn open to reveal the half-giant himself. With his boarhound, Fang, on a leash. He held a lantern that shined bright right where Peter stood. He hissed at the half-wit and ran towards the forest. Hagrid shrugged.  
  
"C'mon Fang," Hagrid said, nudging Fang toward the forest entrance.  
  
"I'm telling you, it'll work." Harry told Ron as they stepped up the Grand Staircase toward Gryffindor Tower. "Malfoy deserves it, and you always said, you'd like to push him off of a glacier. But the hill on the grounds is closest to a glacier we've got during the Winter."  
  
"Sounds kind of risky." Ron said, "But, hey, I'm up for it!" he smiled. They reached the Fat Lady's picture and gave the password. Hermione and Miles were studying near the fire. "So Miles, you're an exchange student? Sorry, couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Hermione earlier. So what's it like, Beauxbatons?"  
  
Miles hesitated for several moments before answering, "It's kind of like Hogwarts. Though the grounds are bigger. We're not allowed to set a foot outside without the head of the house's supervision though. The French wizarding world is dangerous. They say dragons can't be tamed, but there you'll see the French Ministry of Magic riding them like an everyday horse. Norwegian Ridgebacks are the only ones I've seen tamed, anyway. So maybe Norbert was tamed as well." he said, shutting his Herbology book. "If you wanna ask someone else, go ask Jet. He and some kid from Hufflepuff exchanged places. And don't worry, he's from England. Just went to a different school."  
  
"You mean there were student exchanges over the summer? Hermione why didn't you go?" Ron joked. Hermione raised her eyebrows in a "Why didn't I?" way.   
  
"Yeah, he's their new seeker or something. I just know that he's very, very good." Miles said with warning.  
  
"Better watch out Harry." Ron said, "Could be dangerous."  
  
"The only one he picks on is me, so I doubt Harry has anything to worry about." Miles said standing up. He sat back down in an armchair to watch the fire crackle.  
  
"Dunno 'bout you, but I'm trying out for the Keeper's spot tomorrow afternoon. Maybe I'll get a glimpse of 'im at practice!" Ron said excitedly.  
  
There wasn't much talk after that, they all went to bed shortly after their conversation. The next day would be the day he would try out for his spot on the team. Neither Harry, nor Ron could sleep that night, a new team Keeper would be chosen and then the following day would be their first practice of the year.  
  
Peter morphed back into his human form and crept toward a large bundle of trees. He dived into them and was surrounded by a cozy, rocky cave. A great fire was cackling in front of Voldemort, still dressed in his long, dark robe. "So I see you've proven your loyalty once again Wormtail." he said hoarsley. "That is.........If you've disposed of the boy."  
  
"I apologize master! I failed to destroy him, but if you'd give me another chance, I could destroy him during-" Wormtail started. Voldemort rudely interupted him with a shout.  
  
"Imbecile! This is the fourth time we have failed to murder the boy! Though many more of my "loyal" Death Eaters are arriving, there is still one that has a far journey. And don't say you don't know who I'm talking about." Voldemort said, turning to face Peter. Even Peter, who had never seen anything of Voldemort's face. He always stared into the blackness of his hood. Peter stared at him with a confused look on his face.  
  
"CENTENNIAL BRANCH!" he roared. Peter cowered in fear, his lower lip trembling. "Peter, you will bring back Potter and his friends, dead. Or else something unwanted to the likes of you will be casted to 'Scabbers'. And this is not a threat......It's a promise." Voldemort said, he drew his wand.  
  
"N-No master! Please! I beg of you!" Wormtail plead. But he was too late, Voldemort had casted one of the Unforgivable Curses upon him and a loud scream could be heard throughout the castle, over the grounds and to the deepest points in the forest. Voldemort had casted none other than the Cruciatus Curse.  
  
The following day wasn't rushed at all. The Students could sleep in because of the weekend, the Gryffindor Quidditch team was choosing the new Keeper. Ron rushed out to the stadium with Harry and Hermione. Miles, however, was inside the castle, exploring to his heart's content. Ron stood in line with many other Keepers. So far all of them were doing very well. Able to reflect every shot that was thrown at them. Angelina Johnson, who was the Captain and star Chaser of the Gryffindor team, was throwing the Quaffle to each one of the Keepers. Ron missed most of the throws but he began to catch on. At the last five minutes of practice, he caught every last throw they gave him. It was three o' clock by the time they finished. Ron was sweaty, and dirty from the ground catches he made.  
  
"Nice job, Ron." Harry complimented as they headed out of the stadium.  
  
"Yeah, I should get a notice if I made the team or not by Monday. Hope it won't interfere with my night duty." he said casually. Hermione walked beside him, listening to their conversation.  
  
"Night duty?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Didn't we tell you? Hermione and I have been selected as prefects!" he said proudly.  
  
"Prefects?" Harry said, as though time was flying right past him. "Wow...." was all he could say.  
  
a/c:Well, here's chapter five, short, but it does make the prefect thing fit in somewhere in the story. Keep reading and review! 


	6. Jet

a/c:No comment.  
  
Disclaimer:I'm related to Rowling!  
  
Chapter # 6:Jet  
  
The Sunday morning breakfast was glorious. Pancakes served up hot with marmalade, butter and to Harry's delight, the beloved syrup to keep the flapjacks happy. After the pancakes, Harry went on to sausages and then bacon. He was full after about twenty minutes of no shut-eye. Hermione ate her usual breakfast, bacon and eggs with some milk. And Ron who was showing Harry a spell he learned from Fred and George to make his food green.   
  
"Hang on, it's in here somewhere." Ron said, ruffling through his robes. He grabbed out a piece of parchment with hundreds of practical jokes on it. He scrolled down to the food spells and put a finger on it. "Got it." But Harry wasn't paying attention to the spell, a letter had come out of his pocket when he grabbed the spell list.  
  
"This your's?" he asked giving Ron the note. He opened it and couldn't believe his eyes. Somehow Angelina had managed to surprise him by stuffing a letter into his robe pocket saying "CONGRATULATIONS! You're the new Keeper!" Ron nearly fell off his seat in excitment. He had a decent broom afterall. He glared down the table to look at Angelina and she smiled back at him. Ron fainted with his face down in porridge, Harry chuckled and turned to a snigger that came from the Hufflepuff table. The laugh had come from a fifth year exchange student who resembled Cedric Diggory in a way. He was very handsome, and a tad taller than Harry. He reckoned him as Jet. He had hazel eyes, smooth black hair, peach skin and a beautiful smile. His teeth were pearly white. Harry turned back around to see Ron had come back to his senses. "Jet." he muttered to Ron.  
  
"Who?" Ron said, wiping the porridge off of his face.  
  
"J-e-t. Jet." he said again.  
  
"Where?" Ron said quickly.  
  
"Sitting right behind you." Harry said. Ron turned around and looked at the back of his head.  
  
"He doesn't look so tough," Ron said, figuring he was a little shorter than he was. "I could knock him away like a football."  
  
"Where'd you learn that one?" Harry laughed.  
  
"Me dad. Said he was studying Muggle sports items."  
  
"Never underestimate a Quidditch player, Ron." Hermione said.  
  
"That's right, mates!" Jet said, putting an arm around Harry and Ron. Hermione looked embarrassed so she took out her notebook and scribbled a few suggestions for S.P.E.W. "Care for a game of Quidditch today Ron?" he asked with a devilish sort of grin. Ron suggested he had overheard him talking about him.  
  
"That's alright, Jet. I'm really looking forward to face you in a match but the season doesn't start for a month and I think weshould wait till then, whaddya say?" Ron said. Jet let go of them and Harry massaged his neck.  
  
"Suit yourself." he said. He sat back down at the table and started chatting with his fellow Hufflepuffs. Hermione leaned in and whispered to them.  
  
"Ron, if I didn't know better, I'd say he would try to hurt you on a broomstick." she said quietly. Ron's hand shook as he took his spoon and dipped it into his porridge. He silently put it into his mouth and swallowed. "What's the matter? Scared?" she asked, playfully.  
  
"Yes. Very much so."   
  
Voldemort had put the Cruciatus Curse on his own comrade, who was very slowly coming to his senses. "Never,ever underestimate my powers Wormtail. You know what consequences come of them." Voldemort said to the cowering Wormtail. "Now, now. No reason to fear me, Wormtail. I've done that to many other "friends" of mine before."   
  
"R-r-r-r-really?" Peter studdered.  
  
"Of course. Now, this is your last chance, Peter. Bring the boy to me!" Voldemort roared. Peter left the cave and headed for the castle...In rat form. He scurried over the grounds like a leopard going for prey.  
  
a/n:Sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be longer, I promise you. 


	7. Scared Stiff

a/n:You guys are the greatest. This chapter will be longer, Ron and Harry's plan will be revealed within the next few chapters, hopefully. I'm switching the point of views to each of the main characters in this chapter. I'll try to do that in every chapter if I can. Miles will have a new rival who gets on one of the Quidditch teams after two of the seekers are attacked. If you are wondering, the Hufflepuff Seeker this year (temporarily) will be Jet. He becomes a rival of Harry's who will throw some nasty spells at eachother. Miles' rival is a friendly fellow who fancies Hermione. He is in Ravenclaw. Jet also dislikes Miles very, very much and he is also a rival to him. A young girl will fall for Ron, who is from Beauxbatons and is now attending the Slytherin House. She is very different from them though. Very shy.   
  
Yes the rumors are true, my title will change. If you can't find it you can always go to your profile and check "Favorite Stories". Or authors. lol  
  
Chapter # 7:Scared Stiff  
  
"Hello, Miles." Hermione said cheerfully, as she sat down by Miles at breakfast the next day. "Ready for your potions lesson this evening?"   
  
"Yup. Is this Snape guy as bad as they say he is?" Miles said urgently. "I'm feeling kinda nervous. Hermione nodded her head on that one. Snape was one of the most dreadful teachers they ever had. "Oh, crap." Miles said almost silently. Not long after, Harry and Ron came down to sit across from them.  
  
"Sixth day back and now we got Snape. You don't by any chance backsass do you Miles?" Ron joked.   
  
"N-no." Miles studdered. He was obviously already frightened of Professor Snape, as anyone was if they weren't in the Slytherin House. "I think I'll go to first period. See you guys later." he said, walking off to the Grand Staircase.   
  
"He better not sit by me if he's gonna wet his pants. That's what happened to Ernie Macmillian when Snape screamed at him for doing something." Ron said. Harry's eyes widened and then glanced over at Ernie who was talking with his friends.  
  
"Did he really?" Harry asked.   
  
"Yeah, embarrassing it was. Nickers were soaked down to his ankles. That was last year I think. Don't mention it to him, he'll start whining to his Professor." Ron said, seriously. Harry nodded and finished his porridge. He went off to his first lesson and was shortly followed by Ron and Hermione. They went up to Charms and took their original seats near Flitwick's desk. This lesson featured a more advanced accio summon. It was titled "Accio Megas" which would help you summon heavier objects.  
  
"Watch as I do so," Flitwick said. "Accio Megas Desk." he said simply. His large desk fllew into the air which was simply eight times his size, it glided to him, but he dodged its wrath. He let it drop softly to the ground and asked the rest of the students to do the same.  
  
"Accio Megas!" Ron cried, he was successful but the object he lifted into the air was Flitwick. Harry started laughing but stopped suddenly when Flitwick gave him an angry look. Just then students were being hurdled across the room. "Oh damn." Ron said quietly. Flitwick shot across the room, students laugh as he lowered Flitwick to the ground instantly and tried hard not to laugh. "Sorry, Professor Flitwick."   
  
"That's quite alright, Ronald. But next time, make sure you know what object you will be using for your summoning charm. And I'm afraid I'll have to deduct ten points from your house total, maybe if you learn the correct way to use the charm, I shall award you the points that have been taken." Ron blushed and choked nervously as every student in the room glared at him.  
  
After Charms they were do to Transfiguration where Ron had unsuccessfully transformed Pigwidgeon into a small rabbit-vase hybrid when they were transforming their pets into vases. Harry had no flaws whatsoever and considered himself a better student than last year. Though Hedwig wasn't the happiest about becoming glass.  
  
Their third class was History of Magic which was extended to a maximum three hours. Before they knew it, their last class of the day was approaching. Potions with Snape. The person Harry loathed most at Hogwarts. Along with Malfoy, he was the most heartless person at the school. They took a seat in the back as usual, but Miles sat upfront. Malfoy taunted him as he entered the room. He was sitting behind him with Pansy and his cronies, Crabbed and Goyle. Both very tough, but incredibly stupid.  
  
"Hello Professor. Pathetic. Having fun with the Potty Brigade, or would you be happier back in France?" Malfoy said, Crabbe and Goyle laughed at him but Miles said nothing.  
  
"What does he think he's doing?" Ron said, looking over at Miles.  
  
"Trying to concentrate, maybe?" Hermione said, obviously.  
  
"No, he's sitting at the front of the class. Near Snape? C'mon, Hermione even you should see that. He'll wet his pants just like Ernie!" Ron gasped.  
  
"Ron, he's fifteen. He won't wet his pants." Harry said. "Maybe we should get his attention to come back here?"   
  
"Good idea!" Ron said cheerfully. "Miles, get over here!" he called.   
  
"Better get to the fan club, Almay. They might vote you out." Once again, Crabbe and Goyle sniggered. Pansy gave a harsh chuckle as well.   
  
"Yeah, I better." Miles said quietly. Picking up his things and standing. He started walking when Malfoy tripped him yet again. His bag tore open and all of his books, quills, potion ingredients flew everywhere. Bottles of ink opened and the ink splattered everywhere. Miles stood up and heard the roar of the class howl with laughter as Snape came in. Hermione stood up to come over and help him but he shook his head. Rubbing his chin he gathered the bottles of ink, spinning the cap on he put them in bottom part of his bag, the end which was zipped shut. He looked up to see Snape glaring at him, with an expression of dislike on his face.  
  
"Ready for class, Mr.Almay?" he asked, sneering at him.  
  
"Y-yes, sir." he said. Snape smiled a unkindly smile and walked to his desk. Miles walked over to his new buddies. Sitting on Harry's side he slammed the bag on the table. Malfoy looked back at him with a grin on his face, as did Pansy. Miles gripped his wand tightly, but loosened his grip to think of the consequences for attacking a student.  
  
"Open to page 319." he heard Snape say. Hermione gasped loudly when they opened to the page, they were about to learn the Veritaserum potion.  
  
"Professor! Isn't this forbidden?!" Hermione said without raising her hand.  
  
"I don't remember asking you to speak Miss Granger!" Snape snapped. Hermione glowed red, "Times are dark. This potion is the right kind of tool to reveal who your true friends are. Dumbledore made sure I taught you before the end of the term. Now pay attention so we won't trip," he glanced at Miles, "and lose track of the steps to concoct a perfect sample of the potion.  
  
"Maybe, one lucky student in this class will have it tested on them. I know a few of you who would like that." his eyes traveled to Harry's table. Harry stared right back at Snape who turned back to his desk. "You will need one doseage of vinegar, three samples of doxy saliva and the pedal of a rose."   
  
Harry put the horrible smelling vinegar in and scrounged around in his bag for the doxy saliva he had bought a week ago. It poured slowly into his cauldron, then he grabbed the rose pedal he had been caring for to this day and dropped it into the vat. He took a wooden spoon and dipped it into the contents and started stirring it at medium speed. It turned into a reddish, gooey substance that stuck to the cauldron's inner side.  
  
"If you managed to create a thick substance than your's should be on track. Now, cut up the doxy egg you were to collect into four equal parts." The room went silent except for the rough cutting of a thick shell. "I will not be giving out any more instructions. Instead read manually from your potions book. I'm sure some of you are smart enough to have a perfect example of the potion by term's end. Harry abandoned his eyes from the incredibly rough egg and turned to look at the instructions. 'To make a perfect sample of the Veritaserum Potion, you must start out with simple ingredients.' he read silently. 'I've done that.' he thought. "Ouch!"   
  
Harry looked down at his hand and it was incredibly bloody. He turned it over to see his palm and the knife he was using had somehow slipped from the shell and stabbed him. It was strange enough, the knife hadn't a drop of blood on it.  
  
"Are you okay?" Miles asked, looking at his hand. "Oh God!" he bellowed. The blood was dripping all the way down his pants. His gray shirt was already stained.  
  
"What is it Mr.Almay?!" Snape snapped. Miles didn't answer, but Snape allowed himself in on the event. "Hmm, cutting the doxy egg? Obviously. This shall teach you not to read and cut at the same time. Hospital Wing, Potter!" he heard Malfoy snigger as he left the dungeon. The palm of his hand was a pool of blood. Deep within the pool he could see a mark on his hand, the place where he was stabbed. He winced at the pain, his eyes were tearing. He forced his hand into a fist and punched the wall next to him. His scar was destroying his face. It was in greater pain than ever before. He dropped to his knees and reformed his hand, wiping the blood all over the wall. He stared at it for seconds and then looked down to the stone floor. Getting to his feet, he grabbed a handful of his robes and turned back to the blood. What he saw made him fall back to the ground. His eyes widened. He felt an evil wind rising, to find him...to kill him...He stood still for several minutes. Staring at the blood.  
  
Hermione stared at the place where Harry had been moments ago. Dried blood was rotting into the wooden desk, his bags and potion ingredients were lying loosely in his bags. Snape warned her to get back to her potion, Miles glared up at him every time he got something complete. She went red again and began putting the egg shells into the pink substance. Though Veritaserum was always a clear liquid it was starting to change a different color. It was now a milky white. Smelling horribly of dungbombs.  
  
"Pass me Harry's knife would you?" Ron asked, putting his very dull knife in his bag. "Mine couldn't cut a an almond in half." Hermione grabbed Harry's knife, Ron scuffled his own into his bag and grabbed Harry's. It was scratched and old and had something written upon it. Ron winced to see its true letters and he read in a whisper, "Fourth Corridor?" He ignored it and began chopping up his unsliced egg.  
  
a/c:Like it so far? And I bet you punks are dying to figure out what Harry saw? Wait, maybe not next chapter but you wait. Oh yeah, next chapter you get to see who Hermione's love interest shall be. And you thought it was Miles! AHAHAHA! That's a good one. Psh, Miles.


	8. Dragon Duel

a/n:Excuse me for the language, but I intend to find out who the fuck flamed this story. Though I deleted his review, the big rat has his head up his ass for no apparent reason. Now notice I changed the title, yeah I ''borrowed" the "Sith Lords" from the upcoming Star Wars game but I needed a title with "Lords" in it.  
Oh yeah, I blocked off annonymous reviewers 'cause they're too afraid to insult me with their true name. But everyone else who actually thinks this is a good story, are true fans. And I thank those complementing revewiers 'cause they're just badass.  
  
Chapter # 8:Dragon Duel  
  
Harry slouched up the stairs toward the Hospital Wing, everything was spinning. His previous encounter with a deadly sign was enough proof to show that Voldemort was coming for him. For all he knew, Voldemort could be in these very halls. Then he collapsed, falling down the steps, he landed back on the dungeon floor, his glasses flew off of his head and cracked at his left ear. Everything around him was but a mere blur, his naked eyes became more blurry as he blacked out. He was transfered to a deep sleep. The last thing that caught his eye, was a black shape, shooting up the stairs out of sight.  
  
Harry awoke several minutes later and felt around for his glasses. He put them back on and noticed a rather large crack in the left lense. He grabbed his wand from his robes and used "Reparo" to heal his eyesight. The cut in his hand was growing larger, it was tearing away at his flesh and releasing a new layer of running blood. He paced to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey was mending his exciting love interest, Cho-Chang. She appeared to crying. She was being casted, with a big white towel type of fabric. It was rough on the outside Harry could see.  
She finished wrapping Cho's arm and walked out of the area without even realizing Harry was standing right in front of her.  
"Yes, Potter?" Pomfrey said quickly.  
"Er," Harry muttered, showing her his cut.  
"Dear Lord, Potter! What have you done this time?" she demanded.  
"Uh, I was in Potions. Cutting an egg when my knife slipped from its grip on the egg and cut me instead." Harry said quietly.  
"Hold out your hand, Potter." Madam Pomfrey said, she had a large roll of tissue in her hands and she tore off a large handful of it. There had obviously been some sort of substance in the tissue that would work on wounds because his had stung far worse than any other wound he had. Blood was seathing through it immediately and didn't stop after the thirteenth roll around. When she was done, it felt like he would never be able to move his fingers again. His hand was so stiff, he could barely twitch his fingers.  
"Uh, thanks." Harry said, turning to leave. Though he was bandaged, it felt like his cut was spreading throughout his body. His head was roaring in pain and he fell to his knees. He got back up and stumbled for a moment. He had been gone for awhile and the bell would ring any moment. He hurried down the spiral staircase and into the dungeons. He hung around the door for awhile and thought he would make up for the missing lesson. At two minutes left of the period, he went inside and took his seat between Hermione and Miles.  
"What'd she say?" Hermione asked, concerned.  
"It's nothing," Harry said. He stuffed his potion ingredients in his bag, cleaned his knife and gathered his books. He set his cauldron on the table behind them marked "Gryffindor". The bell rang and they set off for dinner.  
"Nothing? Harry, your blood's down to your shins." Hermione said once they sat down at dinner.  
"Hermione, it's nothing." Harry said, forcing her to believe. He hadn't forgotten to explain to them what he had seen on the wall, written in his own blood. But maybe, just maybe, he was having a vision. A vision that would be over any second. He would still be in Potions with Snape's ugly face sneering at him in disgust. But the moment did not come. He could still feel the magic at his finger tips and the wand in his pocket.  
They sat down at their table and began grabbing food for their plates. Miles came shortly after carrying a few books.  
"What's with the books?" Ron said as he sat down.  
"I'm looking for a place for another Doxy Egg." he said, grabbing a piece of steak.  
"Oh, you can get one down by the lake." Hermione said, taking a book and looking at the title. "'Dyes, Book 18'." she read aloud. "You're dying your hair?" Hermione said in disbelief.  
"Me? No, no, no, no, no." Miles said quickly. It's for, er....Potions." He grabbed it and put it in his bag, there were about another four or five. Very, very thick books with probably more than a thousand pages.  
"Potions? I don't remember Snape saying we needed Dye for the Potion." Ron said.  
"Er, next lesson." Miles said. He shuffled the two remainng books in his bag and set it under his seat. Dumbledore seemed to be making an announcement, he stood up and raised his voice so that every single person in the school could hear him.  
"Students of Hogwarts!" Everyone quieted and listened to what he had to say that was so important. "We would like to welcome the exchange students from Beauxbatons Academy to our Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Everyone started clapping, so hard that Miles felt like his ear drums would shatter. "These four students have been chosen by their Head Mistress to continue this year at Hogwarts, I must ask the students to rise." he said, easily. Miles sighed and stood up. Jet did as well, and two other students Harry did not know. The first Harry caught sight of was a young fourth year student who seemed to be uneasy, considering she was with the most horrible students in the school. The Slytherins. She was about thirteen or maybe even fourteen. She had golden, curly hair, pale green eyes, and a bit of a tan around her cheek bones. The other student was a male figure and he had, how women would say, "devilish good looks". He was a tall, blonde haired, blue eyed youngster who seemed very pleased with himself. He was at the Ravenclaw table, where he caught a glimpse of Cho, smiling brightly at him.  
"Who's he?" Harry asked, pointing at the young man. "Jonathan Callaway. Best Seeker at Beauxbatons since our second year." Miles replied, through the corner of his mouth.  
"Whoa." Harry muttered, as the clapping died down. The students sat down and Dumbledore spoke again. "As you may have seen, we have Dragons patrolling the skies due to the escape of a Death Eater." Many people started gasping and whispering. "He has been sighted near our school. I ask that everyone stay inside the castle walls. You are to only go outside at extreme caution for either the Care For Magical Creatures class, or Quidditch practice. You will be guided by one of the teachers for the second option.  
"My second announcement is for a special event that is taking place this year. We have a Christmas party." he said. There came a roar of cheers from the students. "Another special event will be an air duel above the lake. There will be three rounds against two competitors. We have requested two dragons for the competitors to tame. The winner shall receive ten thousand Galleons and a racing broom of their choice. If you wish to enter, put your full name and school on a small sheet of parchment and insert it into the Goblet I have placed in front of me. We will draw the names next Friday at dinner time."  
"My God." Miles said quietly.  
"That's a good deal." Ron said. "Ten thousand Galleons!" His voice seemed to be edging toward the tone of excitement. "TEN HOUSAND GALLEONS!" 


End file.
